


Quickie

by NegansOtherWife



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Quickies, Random & Short, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegansOtherWife/pseuds/NegansOtherWife
Summary: “But sweetness,” Negan’s rough hand brushed a stray curl aside before he teasingly rubbed his nose along my jawline. “All I want is a taste. In and out, scouts honor.” He held out his free hand, mocking me. “Just a quickie.”





	Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, it's been so long! I'm still working on TLAT, I have some serious writers' block! Blah. But good news like I promised... *drum roll* I started a BLOG for all my work. There we'll be able to keep in touch and you can have all my work in one place. The link is down below and on my profile page. Okay, enjoy.

“No, Negan,” I attempted to swat at his wandering hands, before stepping away from him— and consequently, farther into the room.

He’s donned in his usual attire— cocky smirk and all— and I can't seem to recall exactly how I’d gotten into this situation.

Alone and cornered…

 _Fuck_ , that smirk would be the death of me— and I’m not talking metaphorically either.

“Come on, sweetness,” He placed Lucille gingerly on the dresser, before shrugging off his leather jacket.

I watch as it hits the floor.

Helplessly, I swallowed the saliva pooling in my mouth. “I told you,” My voice trembled slightly, and I internally cursed the small display of weakness. “Not in the open where we can get caught… not like last time.”

“Last time?” He seemed to seriously ponder my words, but I knew better, a playful glint marred his gaze as I desperately looked for a way to escape. “Was that when I ate your tight snatch on that pharmacy counter,” My core clenched uncontrollably at his words, “or was that the time, I bent you over that tree branch while you were supposed to be keeping watch?”

“Both,” I dryly retorted.

Quicker then I could react, Negan’s arm snaked out, grasping me around the waist and pulling me in closer. “But sweetness,” Negan’s rough hand brushed a stray curl aside before he teasingly rubbed his nose along my jawline. “All I want is a taste. In and out, scouts honor.” He held out his free hand, mocking me. “It'll be quick.”

His fingers rubbed enticingly against the bare skin of my back. 

_When had his hands snuck under my shirt?_

“God,” I sighed in a quiet resignation. “I’m such a fool for you... just a quick one.” I don’t protest as he fingers the straps of my tank top, before pulling the material down and exposing my breasts. Free in the warm air, the buds tighten, and against my better judgment, I eagerly anticipate his next move.

“Why are you so addictive, sweetness?” He mumbles the words almost tenderly, and silently, I listen to his internal monologue. “I’ve let you use me from the first day we met, haven'T I?” He dipped down to take a hard nipple into his mouth.

“Not true,” I sighed, letting my head drop back and enjoy the feelings he’s giving me. Without further deliberation, we began to shed our clothes, before landing unceremoniously on the unmade bed in the corner of the small room.

“Fuck, I needed this.” He's eager as he works his way down my body, leaving a burning trail.

“Negan,” The feeling of his warm tongue bombarded me without warning. Arching my back, I called out for more.

He chuckled darkly, taking my swollen clit between his lips, sucking the sensitive nerve. “How’s that sweetness?”

“So good,” I sighed blissfully, as he added a finger to his ministration. Grasping my breast, and his wrist with the other hand. “Please don’t stop, I-I-I need this.” I’m privy to admit what his touch does to me— and that lately, I’ve found it to be bordering more-so on the emotional side.

With quick work, he has me on my hands and knees.

“What?” He answers my beseeching gaze, with a cheeky one of his own. “I did say I wanted a quickie.” His hips move in tandem against my own, which I hadn’t even realized were moving. “You wanted me to make it quick, sweetness. You want me to fuck your sex, right?” I cry out as he pulls my hair back so that I meet his gaze and my back arches.

“Answer me,” He says.

I gulp. My need has collected in the lowest pit of my tummy, and I ache so badly. From this position I’m helpless as my nipples are teased by gravity, heavy and tight, just waiting for his touch.

Fuck.

“Yes,” I finally answer. “Fuck me, Negan.”

His grin. He's the cat that ate the canary.

He’s in me before I even have a chance to process the feeling, thick and powerful, it does nothing but fan the rapidly growing fire in my groin. But he knows— he has to— what he does to me. So I begin to move against him roughly, it's the first thing that I learned since I began sleeping with him: If I wanted a release I’d have to take it for myself.

“That’s it sweetness,” Negan croons in my ear, I wanted to wipe that damn grin off his face. I know it's their, even though I’m not even looking. “Fuck yourself on me,” My hips falter in their rhythm, as he tugs on the grip he has on my hair. “Let me hear you.”

“Negan!” I cry out.

“Louder,” The sound of wet skin and labored breathing are the only sounds emitting from the room. He’s so deep, I practically choke on the ecstasy of it all and I want this moment and this feeling to last forever— I don’t want it to end.

This is how he gets me.

I know I’ll be back for more.

“Ugh, Negan! A blow to my left ass cheek makes me stutter, and I clench around him when he finally grabs my neglected breasts. Pinching the nipples roughly before teasing them with the pads of his calloused fingers.

“Who’s pussy is this, sweetness? Who gets to fuck and lick this pussy all night long,” He’s squeezing my breasts as I wait for his next words. His tongue is a pure sin. “Maybe I’ll pull over on the way back, fuck you on the side of the road and let anyone watch? That’s how needy you look— like you’d take my dick anywhere.”

“Please, baby,” I call, finally snapping under the heavy pleasure in my abdomen and his crass words. “Make me cum.”

“You want to cum on my dick, sweetness?” He laughs throwing his head back as he changes the angle. “Now you want to use me— to make that sweet pussy cum, huh?” He grips the hold on my hair tighter leaning in to give me a kiss as he keeps up his brutal rhythm.

“Say you’re my little slut,” Uncontrollably, I clenched down on him. My body betraying my opposed facial expression. “Oh, I know you are, sweetness. Say it and I’ll let you cum. Let me know that I own you... that I’m gonna keep fucking you wherever and whenever.”

“I’m your little slu—” I gasped as his left index finger pressed against my back entrance. How? How could he make this better than it already was? “Oh, I’m cumming— _fuck_!”

I let the familiar feeling envelop me as Negan continues to move roughly against me— drawing out my orgasm. After a few moments, I sink down onto the musty sheets below us.

I let a small amount of shame flow through me when he gently removes his finger from my ass. But I don't have much time as Negan follows. “And just where do you think you’re going? I’m not down with you yet.”

I whine low in my throat, but my body— ever the betrayer— clenches around his hard cock still inside me. “I can’t take anymore— Negan!” My protest falls on deaf ears as he begins to roll his hips against my ass once more.

His weight pressed against me is suffocating and comforting all at once, as I listen to his heavy breathing as his movements reach a feverish rhythm. I push back towards him— against my own better judgments. 

“Fuck,” He laughs. “I can’t get enough of this. One day I’ll have your sweet ass, but until then I’ll keep fucking your tight, dripping— _pussy_.” He swivels his hips creating an impossibly delicious angle before pulling out and releasing onto my ass.

After a few moments of quiet contemplation, I push him off of me in a huff, avidly searching the room for my bra. “I don’t know why I let you do this to me— every fucking time,” I wave towards his bare chest and the rumpled bed. “They’ll never see me as one of the guys if I keep running off with you like this.”

Spotting my discarded clothing in a far corner of the room, I reach for it, only to be yanked back— restrained by Negan’s rough grip. 

“You’re not one of the guys,” His grip tightens briefly before he lets go. “You’re my wife, Keira.”

I roll my eyes. “Don’t remind me.”

“Relax, sweetness. It was just a quickie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Blog link: https://negansotherwife.blogspot.com
> 
> Come chat and read all my work. 
> 
> Negansotherwife xo


End file.
